A Final Conversation (I'll Miss You)
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Victoire has to abide by her duties as the queen's daughter and leave her planet to marry another, but she can't leave without telling Teddy goodbye. Fluffy!


**A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **Assignment #9: Astronomy -** write about what life on another planet might be like

 **Jingle Bell Song Challenge:** Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas by Michael Bublé – (genre) Fluff

 **Book of the Month: Alex Fierro:** (ability) shape shifting, (color) green, (color) pink

 **Count Your Buttons:** (dialogue) "Close your eyes and make a wish.", (pairing) Teddy/Victoire

 **A Year in Entertainment:** (song) Bring Me to Life by Evanescence - "You can't just leave me" (dialogue)

 **Around the World in Thirty-One Days:** 112\. Moldova - Word: Marauder

 **Word Count:** 1,084

 **Warning:** I am aware of the accent that Fleur possesses but I wasn't sure about Victoire in this setting so I left it as it.

* * *

Victoire anxiously brushed through the silver strands at the end of her braid, starting to undo it. She glanced up at the stars from her balcony, admiring the way their brightness even surpassed the two moons sitting high in the sky.

A sigh escaped her before she cast her eyes down towards the civilization she had known for seventeen years. From the crystallized, pink structures she would visit daily just to speak to her people to the matte, clay-like pathways to get everywhere. Soon, Victoire would be leaving this place, her life, her planet.

Being seventeen and the daughter of Queen Fleur Delacour of Planet Gratiam meant that she would have to keep the peace of a neighboring planet and marry that planet's next heir. Victoire spent her life being groomed for this moment, but now that the process was close to beginning, she didn't know if she could do it.

She sighed once more before turning away from the view of the dancing city lights to inside her bedroom. Victoire jumped and placed a hand on her chest when she saw that her mother was standing at the door.

"Mother, you mustn't do that," Victoire said with a frown. Her mother moved gracefully towards her and took hold of Victoire's braid, redoing it.

"You mustn't ruin zis beautiful 'air of yours," the queen retorted. Victoire looked over at her mother's striking features. From the elegant curve of her jaws to the slant in her soulful green eyes that were concentrating on fixing what Victoire had undone; she would miss her mother greatly.

"I promise I won't," Victoire leaned forward and kissed her mother's cheek lightly. "May I be excused as to give my farewells to my friends?"

Her mother nodded. "You may," she said. The queen bowed her head and walked towards the wall. She pressed a section of it in, causing the door to appear and open in a swift motion.

When Victorie was alone once more, she walked over to her vanity mirror and grabbed the hand-held mirror sitting on top of it. Victoire looked into it and concentrated.

"Edward, please," Victoire said politely into the mirror. On her command the mirror began to glow and vibrate lightly in her hand. She hummed to herself until the reflection in the mirror began to swirl like wisps around the craters.

The face of her friend appeared in the mirror, and Victoire grinned. "Teddy," she greeted, "looking dashing as always."

She watched his hair shift from tousled and brown to spiky and blue. " _What do you think of me now?" he asked her as he wiggled his eyebrows._

Victoire giggled lightly, sighing fondly. "You're still dashing. I'm going to miss you so."

" _You can't leave just leave me, Tori," Teddy cried, "who else am I going to have help me prank the Gratimites on pink moon nights?"_

"I'm sure James would love to be a marauder in your schemes," she said cooly.

" _It wouldn't be the same without you," he said as his ears grew longer and drooped._

"It's my duty," Victoire said, "and I must honor that. You've been a dear friend to me, and I will never forget that as I live on Planet Spero."

" _Think I could come with you?" Teddy asked hopeful._

Victoire laughed and shook her head. "You can't, not with me personally anyway; that would be improper. Perhaps I could gain access to the transportal and we'll visit each other that way."

" _If I could hug you I would, Tori," Teddy said._

She smiled softly at the mirror. "I know, but I know things will get better here once I marry the heir to the throne of Spero."

Suddenly, the mirror began to glow, and Teddy grinned. "Time for the stars to fall," he said through the mirror. Victoire nodded and moved back towards her balcony. In the sky the moons were parallel to one another, and the stars were moving rapidly in patterns and dance.

"Madam Trelawney has her work cut out for her tonight moving them around," Victoire mused.

" _It's probably because you're going to be leaving," Teddy said. "Everyone's been talking about it at the Crystalite Pit."_

"That old bar is full of nothing but gossip," Victoire huffed.

" _Though it's not just gossip this time,"_ Teddy pointed out _._

"Yes, yes, I know," she said as she rolled her eyes.

" _Close your eyes and make a wish,"_ Teddy said _, "before she finishes for the night."_

Victoire did as she was told, closing her eyes and mentally making her wish.

' _I wish for the courage and strength to be great queen and to see my best friend again.'_

When she opened her eyes, Victoire smiled into the mirror.

 _"What did you wish for?"_ he asked.

"You're not supposed to reveal your wishes, or they will be forever cursed," Victoire pointed out.

Teddy huffed. _"Well then, I won't tell you my secret."_

Victoire scoffed. "Teddy, I'm surprised you manage to keep anything secret."

 _"Why don't you say that to my real face,"_ Teddy challenged.

"I would if I could," she said.

 _"Then turn around."_

Victoire fell for his words and turned around. "I can't believe I just–"

A cylinder made of blue holographic material shone in front of Victoire; Teddy materialized right in front of her. Grinning brightly, Victoire said, "I'm surprised you manage to keep anything secret."

"Oof," Teddy said, placing a hand on his chest and patting it, "you hit me right there."

She laughed, set her mirror down, and glided over to him. Teddy had his arms open wide to pull her into the friendly embrace. "I'm going to miss doing this," he said softly.

Victoire looked up at him in his shining blue eyes. "Likewise."

He gave her a smile. "You're going to be a great queen, Tori," he told her before kissing her temple lightly. "You'll do your planet proud."

"Thank you, Edward."

He shuddered. "Only my parents call me that, and you know it."

She laughed once more. "That's what makes it such a good name to tease you with."

Teddy shook his head, and Victoire knew he wouldn't argue with her. She would be gone in a few hours, and their interactions with one another would be cut drastically. Being with her friend now was all she would want.

Victoire hated to say goodbye to her home planet, but she had a job that she would have to fulfill. At the very least, she knew she had their support.


End file.
